


Failwolf

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Clumsy Derek, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, Family Fluff, Happy Pack, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a busy momy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an everyday at the Hale house.</p><p>Or as fanfics_a_must007 said</p><p>Stiles is pack mom and Derek is an adorable clumsy Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failwolf

"Stop running around you brats!"

"We're the same age!" Isaac snorted and ran towards the snacks section not to far behind Erica and Boyd.

"Doesn't mean you don't act like brats" Stiles muttered to himself as Scott placed another gallon of milk in the cart.

"You know, i think you enjoy it" Scott remarked falsely, because who will enjoy grocery shopping for 4 adult werewolves in their free time.

Ok he did.

Now that Beacon Hills is calm and safe, Stiles had to find other ways to occupy his free time between getting his teaching license and catching on Doctor Who, so yes he enjoyed being busy even if it was like 34% annoying.

mostly he was glad to be around his pack, around Isaac Erica Boyd and.....Derek, ah yes the long lost crush Derek, for the past 4 years Stiles denied any feelings for the broody werewolf because well, Derek was from a whole different dimension.  
Greek gods don't date sarcastic noodles, but who said an occasional flirting isn't allowed.

"Maybe, i like cooking for them, nothing boosts my self-esteem like their compliments" Stiles smiled at his best friend who returned him a small smile of his own.

"Well i hope Derek is good in bed, because i would never enjoy this" Allison dropped 4 cans of tomato sauce into the cart and grinned mischievously at him, " When's the wedding Stiles? " ,she teased.

"When's the due date? " Stiles grinned back at Allison, knowing he had successfully overwhelmed her.

"In 5 months actually, thank you for noticing" Scott pulled Allison closer to him by the waist giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Stiles crashed down for few seconds before a huge smile was plastered on his face, " OMG! OMG! OMG!, Scott you're gonna be a father! And you a mom!, OMG! holy shit I'm going to be uncle Stiles!!". He jumped from tile to tile on the supermarket floor until he crashed into the couple, giving them a literal breathe stopping hug.

"About that buddy, you're not going to be an uncle" Scott scratched his neck looking sideways to Allison by his side.

"What? Why?...am i disowned from your unborn child?!??!!" He stared at his best friend in horror. 

"Oh god no Stiles calm down, Scott and i just thought that...well..." the tension killing him as Allison continued to stretch her words.

"Dude would you be the child's godfather?"

Tears started to flow from his eyes, manly tears of course, not some sissy lame tears that all those lame people cried, "oh god yes, please let me be the godfather, i promise to be awesome, but not crazy Sirius awesome type, the me awesome type", they broke out in laugh startling the other costumers near by.

Stiles smiled hugging his friends then he stepped away from the couple turning towards the cereal section, "yo pups! Go get lots of chocolate and sugar! We're having brownies tonight!!" A harmonized 'hell yeah' was heard from the section.

Everything is going to be so great now.

 

□□□□□□

Everything is horrible.

when Stiles steps in the kitchen at the renovated Hale house, along with the pups and the groceries ,he can't believe his eyes.  
The refrigerator is missing, the front door is gone and there is no electricity all through the house.

"DEREK WTF!!!"

There was a loud banging sound coming from the second floor, so Stiles told the werewolves stay down stairs as he himself went upstairs.

"Derek?" He asked when he got to the bathroom that emitted that noise, Derek was standing near where the porcelain sink was supposed to be but now crushed to pieces by Derek's legs.

"I can explain " he said immediately.

□□□□□

"so you thought a bigger refrigerator would be nice, i get it. Your house your rules. but next time check it will actually get inside the freaking house!!!! And no you don't take the door off to make it fit! It didn't even fit in the end! Really Derek, you're an alpha! ".

Derek sat on the couch in the living room without making eye contact with Stiles ,feeling guilty and ashamed, he is the alpha...wow where did he get himself to, feeling submitted to a human in a werewolf pack, but then again what did he expect, after all this is Stiles.

"Wait i understand the door and the refrigerator but what about the electricity and the sink?".

Derek frowned, still avoiding eye contact "i may have burned a fuze while getting angry at the cables in the kitchen, so i was electrocuted and my hands bled a little, so i went upstairs to wash them but you guys came back early and i panicked...."

"How did you survived by yourself when you were alone? Don't answer! UGHHH!!!". Stiles groaned into his hands "Erica! Boyd! Isaac! Come here now!".

The werewolves stepped inside the living room and each with a mission:

"Boyd go back to town and get a new sink, but measure it first, Erica you take the refrigerator apart and put it back up in the kitchen, i know how good you are with disassembling shit like my car, Isaac you fix the cables in the kitchen, just make sure it's disconnected first, and you! " Stiles pointed at Derek "fix the damn door", he then disappeared upstairs to clean up the sink remains.

 

□□□□□□□

 

Six hours later the house was back to it's previous state, Derek was sulking in the living room while Stiles and the others unpacked the groceries.

"How the hell can one per...nope my mistake, one werewolf ruin the house in less then 4 hours?".

Stiles was furious, well ok he was just mad, because you know this house was new! It was Derek's but the others lived here too, as much as he is a capable alpha now he was really clumsy sometimes.

"Stiles you know Derek, he ment good" Isaac said in a sheepish voice. 

"I know it's just ,how do you guys live together with a literal home wrecker? ". Erica and Boyd laughed by the cupboard and Isaac just nodded in agreement."at least this time the walls are attached".

Stiles liked the pack, liked Isaac's protective love towards the pack, and Erica's boldness, as well as Boyd's courage, Scott is a brother, Lydia will always be his strawberry blonde goddess, and Alison's pure 100% smile and heart (also currently married and carries Scott's baby so that's another plus).

Stiles truly loved them all, but Derek was different. Derek was broken, confused, strong physically but not mentally, even though kate died 6 years ago Derek still carries her blood on his hands, lately he finds Derek starring at his hands like they are the source of his misfortune, all Stiles wanted was to say that everything is alright now, that Derek is safe.

"Anyway im going home to get my mom's cookbook so watch over Derek so HE WON'T BREAK HIS OWN HOUSE AGAIN!". Stiles shouted even though he knew Derek heard everything.

"How about we go ?" Boyd asked "we have to pick up few things anyway? " the werewolves nodded between themselves.

"Uh....ok,sounds fake but ok, it's in my room second shelf in the bookcase" he gave Boyd the keys, still feeling manipulated a bit.

 

□□□□□□□□□

 

"Derek?" 

"Yes?"

"You're staring at your hands again"

Derek flinched turning his hands around.

"You stare at them a lot lately" Stiles sat next to him on the sofa, "is it..is it because of kate?".

"No!" Derek shouted back and then repeating again quietly "no, what? Why kate?".

"I don't know! " Stiles groaned "im worried ok!, you always look so guilty when you look at your hands, i just thought maybe you still carry that thought, you did love her once! "

"Well definitely not now! Now i have -, never mind".

Derek frowned deeply at the floor boards, like he expects them to bend at will.  
And great he got upset again! Good job out there brain, thumbs up!.

"Derek i didn't mean to remind you but you need to understand that it's alright, we're here for you, im here for you".

Derek turned around to look at Stiles with hopeful and damn childish expression which he just wanted to kiss the hell out off.

"I know, i know that" the wolf grumbled and frowned again as if remembering how a lemon tastes like.

Stiles sighed loudly and grabbed the wolf's face,"no you don't! Look at yourself, you can't even stay un-frowned?...ugh! Never mind! Listen here you stupid goo of bitterness" Derek finally looked Stiles in the eyes and the boy skipped a beat for a second, "You're a great alpha ok, a bit clumsy but great! The pack loves you and i love you so it's fine! So smile for Christ's sake!" He huffed heavily.

Derek didn't respond he just blinked at him, eyes still focused on Stiles and then his mouth was opening and closing every few seconds before he finally said anything.

"You love me?".

Stiles looked confusingly at him, "what?"

"You said you love me".

"No i didn't" he started to repeat the last few minutes in his head when it hit him and his face heated up, "fuck".

"You love me" Derek smiled genuinely at him and Stiles just melted.

"No! No! That's just not fair, it was in the heat of the moment! God stop smiling! Why are you smiling!" He hid behind his arms, because he was looking like an apple by now and the last thing Stiles needs is Derek making fun of him, though he did just reveal his long lost crush to his crush.

"Because you love me" Derek pushed away Stiles's arms "you love me".

"Oh my god! Stop repeating it! And stop moving my hands!" Stiles tried to release himself but Derek was too strong, damn stupid werewolf strength!.

"You love me".

"Yes! God just st-".

Derek's lips shut him up before he could finish, which is wow! Amazing, Stiles would give Derek an Oscar for his skill because it took him about 3 seconds to give in and part his lips to let Derek slip inside and melt him with every breath he missed.

"I love you too" Derek muttered against his lips, because he's a fucking jerk who not only isn't breathless from their kiss, but also just hit something very sensitive inside his tiny little bit of brain tissue that didn't melt along the way.

"Then why did you stop, you stupid sourwolf! I waited too long for this" He pushed Derek down the sofa and continued their interupted kiss, which eventually was interupted again by the pups walking on them half naked just a little bit away from actually getting anywhere.

He glared at them until Erica bless her soul got the queue and hurried the others outside and away from the house, because screw being nice now he has a 'bigger' problem here that needs his attention.


End file.
